To Live Forever
by AngelMouse5
Summary: **Songfic** How a certain Ranger feels when he left it to late to tell her how he felt. Will he get a second chance?


__

Disclaimer: I don't' own the rangers, Saban does. I was listening to some Queen and this song came on and I immediately thought of this. The song – Who wants to live forever – the setting – Lost Galaxy. Everything said by Kendrix and co is from memory, so please forgive me if it's not quite right. I was going through some of my song fics this week and this is another one that's undergone a re-write. Mouse, May 2003

****

To live forever

By Mouse.

"Kendrix, get out of there!"

"It's the only way Cassie!" Kendrix steadied herself, holding firmly to her quasar saber. Cassie screamed in agony again as the Savage Sword drained more of her powers away. "It's the only way to save you!" The resolve in Kendrix's voice was strong.

"Kendrix, no!" Kendrix braced herself for she knew what she had to do. She took a deep breath, thinking of her friends one last time.

"This has to work. It just has to" And with that, she swung her saber at the Savage Sword.

__

There's no time for us

There's no place for us

What is this thing that builds dreams yet slips away from us

The Savage sword shattered in half, a pink cloud of energy engulfing the area. The dark clouds that had been gathering, and giving Terra Venture such a beating, were gone in a heartbeat. When the cloud cleared, and the pink energy had dissipated, a stream of white light is streaming out into the sky. Cassie stumbles to her feet, disbelief, shock, and regret on her face.

"Kendrix, no." she whispers as the other Rangers come up beside her. They took one look and suddenly understood what had happened. Maya raced forward only to be stopped by Leo.

"Kendrix." She whispered her heart in her words. Leo's eyes were dark with grief and unshed tears. He couldn't bring himself to do anything but stare at the light. His heart was breaking and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

__

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

There's no chance for us

It's all decided for us

This world only has one sweet moment set aside for us.

The stream of light coalesced into Kendrix in her armour, her head bowed and everyone gasped, thinking the worst. Then she demorphed and was hanging there, holding onto her sabre. Leo's heart broke even more, he felt as if his soul was being taken from him. She opened her eyes and looked around and then finally down at them.

"It's alright, I'm okay." She smiled widely, her eyes calm and loving. "I'll always be with you." And the light seemed to absorb Kendrix into the saber and she was gone. The saber glowed pink and then it to was gone.

__

Who wants to live forever?

Who wants to live forever?

Who dares to love forever?

When love must die.

Leo sighed, looking out at the stars. He felt his brother come and stand behind him, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. Leo closed his eyes a moment, drawing in his brother's strength and love. After a moment he sighed, opening his eyes again. They were full of unshed tears.

"You miss her, don't you?" The words were soft and understanding.

"Yes, more than anything. That was the worst day of my life. First I thought losing you was bad enough, but I got you back. But Kendrix. She didn't even know how I felt about her. How much I had come to rely on her, to always be at my side." Mike gently squeezed Leo's shoulder. He was missing Kendrix as well, she had been one of his oldest friends, and knew that she happened to return Leo's feelings. Not that she'd ever say anything until the mission was done. They were both stubborn like that. He was pleased that the two of them cared for one another, they were perfect for each other, if only they had of realised it.

"You'll be able to tell her, one day Leo, you just have to have hope that you will. In the mean time, we're lucky that we have Karone to help us." Leo nodded, blinking back the tears. With a sigh he managed a small smile for his brother.

"I know. I just miss her." Mike didn't say anything, just stood there with him.

__

But touch my tears with your lips  
Touch my world with your fingertips  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever  
Forever is our today  
Who wants to live forever  


Months later, many tears, many fears and many battles later, Leo stood there, amazement on his face. After the horrendous battle they had with Trakeena, resulting in the destruction of Terra Venture, the return of Mironi and it's people to its rightful existence, she was back. She had come back to him. The light faded from the Quasar Sabres that had restored the planet finally faded and there she was, striding towards them without a care in the world. With a grin at their expressions, she finally spoke.

"I knew you'd make it here." Maya finally broke the stunned silence and raced forward, embracing her friend.

"Kendrix." Laughing and crying at the same time, the two women embraced. Smiling so widely that he thought his face would split open, Leo rushed forward with the others, hugging her hard, holding her close to him.

"I have missed you so much. There's so much I want to say to you." He whispered into her ear. Her arms tightened in response around him and then they broke apart finally. She gave him a warm smile, all for him, and finally his heart was at peace. He wouldn't be alone any more.

Who wants to live forever?  
Forever is our today

Who waits forever anyway?


End file.
